


Away With The Fairies

by notadannie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Agent AU, Dan Howell - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, also a general trigger warning for homocide and suicide, blood tw, like a lot of them, no cheating tho dont worry, only minor characters tho, phil may be in a relationship with someone else, there maybe discriptions of murder and violence, they both work in fbi, this is a criminal au so, trigger warnings pls stay safe, tw being kidnapped, tw for sexual assault but only as a mention in couple of cases they have to solve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notadannie/pseuds/notadannie
Summary: being an agent was phil’s dream since childhood, but what happens when getting his dream job turns his life inside out?or aa criminal minds inspired agent AU where dan and phil are BAU agents working as a team but sometimes things go wrong.





	Away With The Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! so this is a chaptered fic i started a long time ago and recently found in my docs again so i decided to give it a try! the fic will be updated every week on sundays.

The Prologue

Being late is not how Phil Lester thought his first day at work would go. He was never late. For anything. He was a well-organized man with a figured out life and job. Except he really wished he was that. Because he was neither organized, nor he had his life figured out and like the cherry on top of that cake he was in fact, late for his first day of work.  
He had politely asked the taxi driver if there was any way they could go a bit faster twice already in the last fifteen minutes but he still got the same dull answer from him. After contemplating and analyzing his chances with the traffic he decided to pay the driver and hop out of the car. He was pretty sure that he would move faster by feet than by a car.  
Lucky for him, the bare minimum of the physical training he had few years ago, helped him to run about a mile and a half even though he was a sweating mess by the time he reached his destination. He stood in the doorway of the office for a solid minute so he could calm his breathing. He decided that he needed a quick trip to the bathroom so he could make himself look presentable at least. Entering the bathroom and looking in the mirror he almost cringed at how bad he actually looked; His hair was messy and he could see bunch of fringe gaps in there. Due to he’s pale skin you could easily see the the intense blush on his cheeks from running. He splashed some cold water on his face and fixed his hair. It was the best he could do after all.  
Going back into the office he decided to actually start doing what he was here for. He looked around to find someone who could help him.  
‘Excuse me, i’m looking for aa..John C _on_ treras? Cont _re_ ras?.. I- i think he may be expecting me.’  
The blonde woman behind the desk who was dressed in a formal attire looked up at him. ‘ Your name, please?’  
‘ Lester. Phil Lester. ‘  
Phil heard a keyboard chatter and then ‘ yes, you are expected Mr. lester. Mr. Contreras will be here in a minute.  
Phil gave the lady a bright smile and decided to busy himself while he was waiting. He turned and look around the office, checking out the work space. It was pretty crowded. Maybe a bit too crowded for him. People were walking around, some of them sat in their office chairs, talking. He saw long flight of stairs in the end of the room and tilted his head a bit, wondering where did that mysterious flight of stairs led to.  
‘Mr.lester?’ his train of thoughts were interrupted by a deep, gravelly voice calling his name from behind. He turned around and was met by a man also dressed in suit. At this point, he felt a bit underdressed in his bird-patterned, white button-up and black jeans.  
‘ Yes, That is me. Just call me Phil.‘ - he started to move towards the older man. ‘And you must be-’ he actually stopped himself mid-sentence cause he was pretty sure he’d pronounce the man’s surname wrong.  
Mr. Cont _re_ ras - said the man and offered his hand. Phil shook his hand. ‘ i’ve heard a lot about you Phil.” the man started walking towards the end of the office and phil followed him. ‘I’m very excited for you to be part of our team finally, and i’m sure you are too.’ Phil nodded enthusiastically upon hearing that. ‘ Yes very. This - he looked around the office and waved his hand vaguely - has been my dream since.... Since i can remember actually. I can assure you that i will try my best here”. Mr. Contreras nodded too. ‘After looking at your resume i’m sure you will’. ‘Now this - he gestured to the light brown door they were walking towards - will be mainly where you’ll be working with the team. I’ll introduce you to everyone and then you are free to work.’ a team? How many people even were in that team? Phil couldn’t help but wonder about it all. He sure hoped that the entire team wasn’t dressed as Mr. Contreras though.  
The moment the door was swung open all eyes were on him. He felt a bit awkward. A bit was an understatement. What he was met with was a huge round table with 5 people sat around it. There also was a huge glass board in front of the table which was full with photos and documents which phil assumed was some evidence from the current crime they were investigating.  
The man in the head of the table was older than the rest of the team. Older that Contreras even. Phil could see some --- in his hair dark brown hair. He had green piercing eyes with a hint of sadness that phil could technically feel. Across from the older man, sat a black-haired one. He seemed younger.. He looked pretty badass to phil with his leather jacket and biker-ish look. He almost felt intimidated. There were three other people in the room: a black-haired woman with a red pulover that somehow reminded phil of gal gadot from wonder woman; a blonde girl with thick-framed glasses in a pretty formal attire and a man phil could say total opposite about. He was almost out of place here and yet still fitting with he’s black skin-tight jeans, a jacket with a simple black t-shirt underneath and a fringe just like phil’s. What drew phil’s attention was the amount of zippers on his jacket. It was a _lot_. And- _and he_ whistled? Phil felt his entire face going red.  
\- Howell control yourself please - said the Mr. Contreras with a strict tone phil had a feeling ‘Howell’ knew all too well. - this- he gestured to Phil - is Phil Lester, a new member of the team, one of the best profilers in the country right now and i’d love if you don’t embarrass me in front of him. Howell just shrugged and smirked. Phil - this is my team: he gestured to the old man in the head of the table - that’s agent Kirk, Agent Page, Agent Chase, Dr.Kinney and - he annoyingly gestured to his left - Agent howell” who raised a hand as if he was twelve.  
\- I hope every one of you will be as welcoming as i expect you to be. - and with that, he left phil in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think on tumblr! @notadannie


End file.
